What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-2y = 4$ $-6x-4y = -3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-2y = 4$ $-2y = 3x+4$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-6x-4y = -3$ $-4y = 6x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.